


Parenthood

by Toki_Blade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Blade/pseuds/Toki_Blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you can not be pregnant.</p><p>It’s not just for that fact that you’re like, seventeen freakin years old, but also because you would probably royally screw up any kid who had the misfortune of having you as a parent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So much coding. So much.
> 
> So this thing just sort of popped out yesterday with characters that I've never written before so let me know if you like it would you?

\-- tipsyGnostalgic[TG] began pestering timaeusTestified[TT] \--

  
TG: dirf  
TG: dirfk  
TG: drk  
TG: dark  
TG: dirl  
TG: dirk  
TT: Impeccable Roxy. I think that’s a new record.  
TG: durk  
TG: dork  
TG: fuck duck  
TT: Honestly Roxy, what did that duck ever do to you?  
TG: dok i fumkcd up  
TG: i cant  
TG: ic nat drki  
TG: fijkrl it i cnatds even srr  
TT: Roxy?  
TT: Hey, Roxy. What’s wrong?  
TG: i friked up drirk  
TG: i frkded up and now i kca nt even  
TG: fikd  
TG: fjsdkla  
TT: Rox?  
TT: Hey, Roxy? You still there?  
TG: i fukded up dirk  
TT: Yeah, I got that.  
TT: What did you do?  
TG: fukc dirk  
TG: i ust  
TG: ikr i cnat  
TG: dirk  
TG: dike fuk im lsta  
TG: late fuk  
TG: dirk im lsate and i dont knwo what do ot  
TG: hat do i do dirk  
TG: fuk what do i do  
TT: Well firstly you need to tell me what you’re ‘late’ for.  
TT: Did you miss a release date for something?  
TT: Someone’s birthday?  
TT: You gotta help me out Rox.  
TG: my THING dirk  
TG: gof whs u dont you kust now waht i mean  
TG: that fing that hapns lke  
TG: during the whole moon  
TT: You’re a werewolf?  
TT: Well this is news to me.  
TT: How long exactly has this been happening?  
TT: You should probably get that checked out.  
TG: omg dirk  
TG: noo  
TG: thats not  
TG: fuk  
TG: my PEROd drk  
TT: Oh.  
TT: Well.  
TT: Thanks for sharing that Roxy.  
TT: I think I really needed to know.  
TG: dirk no  
TG: no fuk yor not geting it  
TG: im LATE  
TG: as in its NOT HERE  
TG: firk dukr  
TG: what di i do  
TG: tell me what do to drk  
TT: Fuck, Roxy I’m not exactly an expert in this.  
TT: So I’m not sure what you want me to say.  
TT: Wait for it?  
TG: i HAVE  
TG: its ben lik  
TG: 2 weks r somthin  
TT: Okay?  
TT: So this isn’t a normal thing then?  
TG: fik no  
TG: if it ws i wouldnt be freekin out  
TG: kirk  
TG: dkri  
TG: wut if im lik  
TG: drik wut if im lik prego or somthn  
TG: dikr wht if m pregnst  
TG: dikr wat do id o  
TT: Fuck.  
TG: thre u go  
TG: frekn out lik teh rst of us  
TT: Have you, I don’t know, gotten a test or something?  
TT: Aren’t those things that exist?  
TG: wel lik  
TG: yeh  
TG: but i hvnt gotn 1 yet  
TT: Well I’d say do that.  
TT: Maybe this is just a scare?  
TT: You don’t know for sure right?  
TG: rite rite  
TG: i  
TG: yeh  
TG: yea it soucl do that  
TG: im gonnna go  
TG: get one  
TG: k  
TG: tnks dirky  
TT: Sure, Roxy. Anytime I guess.  
TT: Keep me posted.  
TG: lol  
TG: k  
TG: tlk to you lates  
TT: Bye, Roxy.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic[TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified[TT] \--

 

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you can not be pregnant.

It’s not just for that fact that you’re like, _seventeen freakin years old_ ; but also because you would probably royally screw up any kid who had the misfortune of having you as a parent.

It’s not even like sex is a regular thing for you. Just like, sometimes you’re lonely or some shit. You’re don’t put too much thought into it.

You go to parties sometimes.

College parties.

They’re kind of fun.

You go for the free boose.

You’re kind of stumbling through the isles.

where is it where is it where is it

Getting smashed (hammered, drunk, buzzed, intoxicated) is sort of your favorite pastime hobby.

Sometimes guys think you’re cute.

Sometimes they want to like, go off and talk.

But they never want to talk.

Why does no one ever want to just _talk_  to you?

A woman (with three small children why does she have so many like what?) purses her lips at you and quickly wheels her cart away.

Whatevs.

The last guy was pretty nice.

Somewhere in his early twenties.

You lied about your age.

You kind of lie a lot these days.

Dude, what does it even look like?

Pregnancy test... pregnancy test... where are you?

You’re in the baby isle of that thrift store down the street.

By ‘down the street; you mean like a mile away.

You walked.

It’s not like you can drive (in your current state or otherwise) there’s never been need too.

And your mom isn’t around much to drive her darling little girl to get a pregnancy test.

You’re kind of super glad she isn’t.

You wobble your way to the drug isle because apparently you have to already have a baby to shop in the baby isle.

Oh.

There’s one.

You grab three.

There’s a large older woman who leers down at you as you beam up at her and place the pee sticks on the counter.

Hehe.

Pee sticks.

You give her a twenty and shove the change and receipt in your pocket and take the bag with an over zealous ‘thanks!’

You walk home.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

  
TG: k  
TG: so lik i got them  
TT: Okay?  
TT: And?  
TG: well lik  
TG: i havent DONE it yet  
TT: Why not?  
TT: Roxy, the point of a pregnancy test is to _figure out if your pregnant_.  
TT: So you should probably do that.  
TG: yea but lik  
TG: wut am i supposed 2 DO  
TT: Yes. Because I have had to use a pregnancy test before in my life.  
TT: This is a thing that I’ve done.  
TT: Obviously.  
TG: :p  
TG: fine  
TG: cross fingers 4 negative!!!  
TG: or do we want positive  
TG: no we defs want negative  
TT: My fingers are crossed like a stern parent’s arms.  
TT: You better get A’s Bobby, we’re counting on you.  
TG: :p

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pesteringtimaeusTestified [TT]

 

Cool.

Cool.

You can do this.

You just have to like, pee.

On a stick.

A pee stick.

That will tell you if you’re prego or not.

Yeah.

Okay.

Wow, what does that even mean?

Um... oh, there’s a chart.

Oh.

Oh.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

  
TG: guess wut?  
TT: Was it negative?  
TG: DING DING DING  
TG: that would be incurect  
TG: *incorrect  
TT: Well fuck.  
TG: yea  
TG: thats what i said too  
TT: Wow.  
TT: Well, you want to talk about it?  
TT: Or something.  
TG: nah  
TG: im just gonna like  
TG: go  
TG: u know  
TG: wallow in some self pity  
TG: u know how it is  
TT: You sure Rox?  
TT: As uncomfortable as this subject makes me I would be willing to set my feelings aside for the greater good.  
TT: The greater good being you, Roxy.  
TT: Seriously, are you okay?  
TG: no  
TG: but like  
TG: itll be good  
TG: i just got to think about it or somethin  
TG: tlk 2 u later  
TT: Roxy, I really think you should talk about it.  
TT: Work through your options.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pesteringtimaeusTestified [TT]

  
TT: Roxy?  
TT: Fuck.  
 

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coding is a pain and I hate it. I have tried three different time to upload this in the past few months and have given up each time.  
> Here's to try number 4.

Dirk Strider is sort of your best friend and you sort of love him unconditionally.

Unfortunately, Dirk Strider is kind of super dense and also really, really gay.

Isn’t that a saying?

All the good men are gay or cats.

Or, no. Wasn’t it married?

Taken?

Whatevs, you’d still prefer a cat or a gay guy over an actual relationship.

You don’t really do relationships.

Or connecting.

Or getting attached.

That’s why kind of adoring Dirk is great- because you can love him all you like and you know he’ll never feel quite the same way so you never have to get hurt.

This is obviously the way to do things.

You’re nose is running and it’s kind of gross. You wipe it on the back of your sleeve.

A cat meows at you.

You meow back before burying yourself under layers of blankets and pillows.

You think you’ll just stay here forever.

Dark, quiet. No one to bother you. No one to judge you. You’d never have to do anything. You wouldn’t have to worry about your problems again because they wouldn’t exist and you could just stay here and never leave.

Fuck you need a drink.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Okay seriously.  
TT: Roxy I haven’t heard hide nor hair of you in over a month.  
TT: I need you to get on and talk to me.  
TT: This is something that I really need you to do. TT: ...  
TT: Dude this really isn’t cool. You need to get on so I can stop freaking out.  
TT: And Striders don’t freak out so you see my dilemma.  
TT: Roxy.  
TT: I will misspell your name numerous times just to get your attention, don’t think I wont.  
TT: ...  
TT: Let me know when you get these.  


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

Everything hurts.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: So you know last when I told you to talk to me?  
TT: Yeah, I wasn’t actually joking around.  
TT: That was an actual serious thing that I wanted you to do.  
TT: In fact I still want you to do it.  
TT: Soon preferably.  
TT: This isn’t cool Rox, I need you to get on.  
TT: ...  
TT: Please get on soon.  


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

You’re so freakin hungry all the time but you can’t actually find the energy to move.

Maybe you can starve it out.

It.

Like it’s some parasite, eating away at your insides until there’s nothing left.

Isn’t it though?

You’re so tired.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: You know I still exist.  
TT: That’s not a thing that stopped happening.  
TT: I really need you to talk to me.  
TT: I am /this/ close to actually thinking about buying a plane ticket.  
TT: And I don’t even know exactly where you live but I would sure find out.  
TT: So you really need to get on and stop me before I hack some government base to find out where you live.  
TT: Drastic measures and all that.  
TT: Get on soon.  


timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

You need a drink.

You _really really_ do. 

You’re staring at the bottle wondering why you haven’t just downed the goddamn thing already.

Your stomach growls.

You glare at it, _just shut up_. _Just shut up already I know you’re there you don’t have to remind me_.

You throw the bottle against the wall and cringe as it shatters. 

Your head hurts so much.

You watch the red liquid streak down with disinterested eyes.

You’re stomach is extended and you hate it.

You’re so fucking tired.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Roxy, please.  
TT: Please just get on.  


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

You stand at the top of the stairs for a really long time. 

Just standing there.

Sometimes you sit at the very top one, just looking down.

_What if_ you wonder. Just _what if_.

You fall asleep at the top of the stairs.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: So.  
TT: I know the odds of you getting on are slim to nothing but sending you things makes me feel better in some twisted way so I’m going to keep at it.  
TT: Just like.  
TT: You know I’m here for you right?   
TT: You don’t have to do this alone.  
TT: I know I’m kind of an asshole, but I actually do care.  
TT: You’re my friend Rox.  
TT: Whatever you decide to do with your life that’s cool with me.  
TT: Just like, let me know what the plan is or something.  
TT: Please talk to me.  


timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

You can’t.

You can’t you can’t _youcan’tyoucan’tyoucan’tyoucan’tyoucan’tyoucan’t._

You really want to but you can’t.

You can’t kill it.

Because that’s what it’d be right?

Killing.

Murder.

It makes you sick.

You think about it, and leaving it there makes you nauseous, but getting rid of it makes you want to puke.

You just can’t.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: Roxy.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Roxy, seriously.

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering  tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Stop.  
TT: Just stop, okay?  
TT: I’m not mad or anything if that’s what you’re worried about.  
TT: I just want to know that you’re okay.  
TT: I’m just worried, okay Rox?  
TT: ...  
TT: About now would be the time that you would say something.  
TT: Roxy?  
TT: Are you even there?  
TT: Roxy, please just talk to me.  
TG: i cant  
TT: You can’t what?  
TT: Can’t talk to me?  
TG: n  
TG: cant do it  
TT: Can’t do what?  
TT: Rox, please work with me here.  
TG: i cant kill it dirk  
TG: i cant  
TT: Roxy?  
TG: cuz lik  
TG: i actually thought about it  
TG: and i cant  
TG: because its lik alive and stuff  
TG: so i cant  
TG: i cant kill it dirk  
TG: i cant  
TT: Okay.  
TT: Okay, that’s cool.  
TT: You can do whatever you want to with it.  
TT: It’s your’s so it’s your decision  
TG: dont say that  
TT: Say what?  
TG: that its lik  
TG: mine or whatevs  
TG: i think ill lik  
TG: put it up for adoption or whatevs  
TG: be easier or somethin  
TT: Okay, yeah.  
TT: That sounds like a good plan.  
TG: stop bein so fuckn agreable  
TT: Sorry.  
TG: its cool  
TG: but lik  
TG: you dont have to be cool with it or whatever  
TG: thats fine  
TG: i just  
TG: thought i should let you know  
TT: Yeah. I appreciate it, thanks.  
TG: yea  
TG: so lik  
TG: im super tired   
TG: so ima go  
TG: k?  
TT: Kay.  
TT: Uh, Roxy?  
TG: mm  
TT: Are you sober?  
TG: duh  
TG: m not stupid  
TT: No, you’re not.  
TT: Didn’t say you were.  
TT: Sorry, you can go now.  
TG: k  
TG: tlk to you lates dirk  
TG: <3  
TT: Yeah.  


tipsyGnostalgic >[TG] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: <3  
TT: Talk to you later  



End file.
